The unknown territory
by wolfgal17
Summary: They told me that i have to do this it's for my own good and the packs well being, I call that a bunch of bullshit but whatever. this is my story and this is what happened when you go against the Alpha. But I'm a free spirt nothing can stop me.
1. Chapter 1

The unknown territory

**HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME ON FANFIC SO I HOPE I CAN GET IT RIGHT SO PLEASE BE KIND AND READ MY STORY IT'S MY FIRST ATTEMPTED AT THIS, SO TELL ME IF IT SUCKS THANKS GUYS.**

My mother doesn't love me…my father doesn't love me that's all that is has to be, because they sending me to meet my mate who I don't even know about all I know about him is that his a Alpha and is ready to mate. I'm not ready to mate I'm only 18, my dad said his 23 and needs a mate and to mate with him means both our packs will be united and safe. But do I really want to be shipped off in an unknown territory and mate well I guess I just have to find out.

"Dad...do i have to do this im only 18 i want to find my own mate and not some rude Alpha please dad i won't do anything bad ever again but please don't do this to me!"I said to my dad over the phone. Hi everyone my name is Rose and my life is over. I have to marry some Alpha who is propably and an old commonding mate i cant do that i'm a free spirt i live in the woods enstead of in my home where my parents live.

"Rosey this is for your own good and for the whole pack aswell this effects them just as much as it effects you, so can you please stop fighting me over this. You are going to marry him and mate with him end of story." Abe my dad said and hanged up on me. I just want to scream at them and if it effects the pack as much as he says it does why is he doing this. Ugg I ran and shifted into my black wolf form and took off into the woods where I relax and sleep.

A growl came out of no where i hate it when this happens.  
Just as i was getting up he jumped me, I just have to roll my eyes at him. I got him and snarled at him. Let me tell you who this is, he is my irriating younger brother Christian, when i get mated to the Alpha his going to become the new Alpha of our side sad isn't it.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROSE WAS GOING TO BECOME THE ALPHA BECAUSE SHE'S THE OLDEST BUT SHE'S GOING TO GET SHIPPED AWAY SO CHRISTIAN IS NEXT TO BECOME ALPHA THEY DON'T NEED TO FIGHT ANYONE UNLESS THEY THREATENED.**

"You such an ass you know that Christian" I snarled at him I wasn't in the mood to play or attack him I just wanted to relax before my doom called a marriage came.

"I just wanted to see my big sissy, I didn't know it was against the pack law to visit her, I also um heard about what happening, I'm really sorry Rose you know how pops gets you just got to follow... he is our Alpha you know" he said. I know it's wrong but I really want to kill him or something I know his right but does he have to say it.

"I know Chris, I know but it's heart breaking you know I have to get shipped off and you're going to get become Alpha without me you're going to be alone, all you going to have is pops and ma and just that's depressing." I tried to joke but the image I got from my brother wasn't funny at all it was depressing enough.

"Rose it's going to be okay well be able to see each other and remember you're the free spirited one you don't obey anyone, just don't lose that part of you when you get there don't let them change you okay"Chris whispered to me in my mind and left, thats Chris for you his the fun, rude, strange wolf but also the sweet one when needed. I need it alot right now, I just hope I can take his advice and never forget."Oh and pops is calling for you Rosey" he howl at me as he ran, well there went my silent time but this is my duty I would never change it for the world.

The closer I got home the closer I started to worry why did pops need me now he just told me a couple of hours ago that I'm going so what now, I hoped he changed his mind about me leaving. When I was a couple of feet away I saw pops run out the house to where I was _Here we go, _I thought.

"Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, where the hell were you!", he yelled "Your mother and I was worried do you know how long we waited for you to come back from your little walk or run or whatever the hell you call it!" I took a deep breath and told him in a very calm way where I was and that Chris was with me and that I was't gone that long.

"Wasn't gone that long! You were gone for almost 2 days and the Alpha called and told me that he expects you to be in Russia in a week, so I guess you beter start packing."He said, and walked off. I just stood there stone shocked at what pops just said a week, a week and I'll be in Russia and mated off. I seriously want to scream but I was calm and walked to the house thinking I need a really REALLY strong drink. Maybe I should call Lissa an tell her what happened, but I don't want her pity...but she is my best friend and she hasn't visit in a long time so tomorrow I'll call her.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE SO UM I NEVER SAID TAHNKS TO MY REVIEWS THAT WAS REALLY RUDE OF ME SO UM TAHNKS GUYS IT IS REALLY AWESOME TO HEAR WHAT YOU GOT TO SAY AND TO HELP ME IMPROVE MY STORY AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE STORY LONGER BUT JA I'LL TRY GUYS SO THANKS GUYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**"**Lissa, Lissa, VASILISA CALM DOWN!", I screamed down the phone, Lissa my best friend in the whole world is pactically going crazy at the moment. I called her and told her what happening and this is what happens.

"Calm down you want me to CALM DOWN ROSE ARE YOU MAD, how are not freaking out I mean your going to Russia to get married and mated to someone you don't even know, how are you not freaking out, I said that already didn't I."She contuined. I just had to laugh at her even when she's like this she always know how to make a person laugh you just got to love her.

"Lissa, of course I'm freaking out, I'm not really going to marry him you know,I just to find a way to stop him from marring so lucky you get to choose who you can marry and mate and not some ass you don't even know, but anyway I still have to go to Russia so I need your help on packing."I said oh god why did I have to say packing, she's gonna go all freaking physco on me about it. We'll go to the mall to buy need clothes and shoes and jewelry and other stuff we won't even need or wear.

"Rose you know this means shopping, I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon so we can get to the mall be prepared missy, this is going to be a bumpy ride."Then she hanged up on me. _Oh dont I know it._

_LATER_

"Rosey, Rosey, ROSEY WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE," A voice called out in the middle of the house. OH GOD IT CAN'T BE HIM, Oh god, Oh god I gotta hide, man I really hate this man. God, I know we've never seen eye to eye but please protect me from this asshole please and AMEN.

" Rosey, I can hear and smell you, and man do you smell good." Ugg man can he get anymore perverted these days now I'm so glad to go to Russia and rid my ass of him. Yes people thats how much I hate this perverted man called Adrain Ivaskov, he smokes, he drinks, he has a new she-wolf in his place and his just plain perverted. I hope he stops once he finds out I'm getting married but I really doudt that.

"Adrian, must you really come here and irrate the living shit outta me." I ask him once I got enough of him and stalked out of my hiding place and into the kitchen.

"My, my, my, Missy Rosey has a foul mouth how could of guessed mustn't let daddy find out there will be loads of trouble for you then Rose." He smirked while he took a big drink of the brady he mustv'e found.

"Adrian, you know pops don't really care about my foul mouth and if you just came here to tell me that, then please for love of god leave peacefully." I practically begged him but I didn't.

"I, ah...I heard about the Russia marriage and I justed wanted to hang with you for all times sake," I looked at him shocked because of the face and the sincerity in his voice, but I had a feeling it was about to change. "And to tell you that I'm coming with you to Russia." He said, while smirking. And there his back, wait hold the bucket...did he just say his coming with me! WHAT THE FUCK!

"HOLD THE PHONE, YOUR GOING WITH ME. WHAT THE FUCK!" OH MY GOD SAVE MY SOUL PLEASE this can't be happening. I looked at Adrian with must have been a face that amused him because it didn't amuse me one minute.

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU COMING ADRIAN!" I screamed at him.

"Your dad said I must go because I'm going to be your bodyguard there." He said, he had the decency to look scared. Oh it's on dad, It's on.


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS SO WHEN I SAID THANKS TO MY REVIEWS I NEVER SPELT IT PROPERLY I WAS ANGRY WHEN I WROTE SO I APOLOGISED FOR IT. THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE UNKNOWN TERRITORY, READ AND REVEIW PLEASE AND I'LL REALLY TRY NOT MAKE ANY MISTAKES. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS THAT I GOT.  
**

"Oh my god, Rose your going to Russia, what am I going to do without you." Lissa sobbed in my shoulders. I patted her, thinking _Oh God what is going to happen to her now that I'm not going to be here._

"Thank God that Adrian is going with you, I don't know what I'll do if you went to that place alone."She contuined. Oh yes Adrian what am I going to do with you my friend.

"Yes, thank God for him,"I said, rolling my eyes when she wasn't looking. She hates that I don't like her cousin and has no idea why I didn't say we could date a while ago, but thank god I still didn't say yes in the beginning, but I first I must try and get out of this marriage and be a free wolf again but that doesn't look like it's going to happen, but still I can at least try.

"Lissa I still don't get why your so happy that Adrian is coming and not you?" I contuined not looking at her when I said this. She knows how I hate him and that she's not coming with me to settle in, but here she is crying on my shoulder-

"Rose,Rose,ROSE!"Lissa yelled, shaking my shoulders.I narrowed my eyes at her and signed. Lissa has a thing were your not listening to her she shakes your shoulders, and I really hate that.

"What Liss, and I told you that I hate you shaking my shoulders it gives me a headache and your not helping me when you do that. Remember this is my last day in Turkey and then tonight Im leaving to my future husband's home called Russia."I said with a sign. Lissa just shook her head and gave me the look that says _I know what your up to_. It seriously freaks me out when she does that, it's like she knows what Im thinking and what is probably going to happen in Russia without her.

"Oh Rose I know what your thinking and no you can not I repeat, can not do anything that will make you come back to Turkey."_I feel the love Lissa and do you see what I mean she's knows what Im going to do."_And, I know you think thats mean that Im telling you stay in Russia, but I think it's time you relax and if you do something that will make you come back because I know it will happen atleast you had fun while doing it ok, so will you please just give it a try and I heard that the Russian price will have alot of space for you to run, because of what he heard about you running off, see he wants to make it more comfortable for you, please just give it a try for me."  
She said giving me her famous puppy dog eyes and her pout, the face makes her beautiful green eyes stand out more, I knew I was about to give in and she knew it. I signed and she jumped up and down laughing and screaming and then giving me a big hug.  
"Just wait Rose you won't regret it." She said out of breath. _Oh Lissa I know I will but I will do it for you._

_Later  
_

OH GOD, OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE! Kept on repeating in my head I shook my head and remembered what went down just a couple of hours after we left my room.

_"Okay now that's done with Rose, can we please get to the shopping I want to get you the look that says TO DIE FOR and the prince wioll be so shell shocked he'll won't even know his own name."Lissa said, and I swear she just went from sad, to demand, to shopperholic in under an hour and Im telling you that's a new record because she can go faster than that, which if you were in the room you'll believe it._

_"Lissa, I don't need the prince to forget his own name, and I definetly don't need a new waredrob please I just want to spend sometime with you in peace, please."I begged at her, well not really but you get the point.  
Ofcourse Lissa being Lissa she didn't hear me but, that's beside's the point."Oh Rose ofcourse the prince needs to be shocked and yes you do need a new waredrob and don't even think about rolling your eyes at me young lady." huh I signed and gave up there's no way of winning when it involves shopping, Lissa and shopping but I hope that I won't regret it. _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Oh Lissa I'm going to miss you, you will visit me won't you?" I said trying to smile at her, I have top remember that it';s not forever and that I will see her again.

"Oh Rose you know I will visit and I love you remember I'm sure the Alpha will let you call me, and I'm going to miss you Rose." She said this and gave me a Liss-loving smile."And Rose be prepared." She said and gave me a squeeze before letting go, I was confused as to why she said that until I turned around and almost started to fall from laughter, there was Adrian in all his glory not naked ofcourse but here he was the one who suppose to protect me was having a fit with the guard about his bags and also in his most expensive tux in the world, I was almost in tears at the site, the person couldn't even protect himself how was he going to protect me.

"Oh my god Lissa your right, know you know why I never gave the time of day. I love you to and I'm going to miss you, and I'm sure if he doesn't let me use the phone I'll make him." I said rolling my eyes at Adrian, but turned and gave Lissa a wolve-bear hug."And yes I will make sure they don't do anything to Adrian."

"I love you Rose." She gave me a watery smile and tears that was going to be falling anytime."Yes, I know your going to protect him, but please be careful."

"I'm always careful," she gave me the look that said _ja right, "_I will have faith. ADRIAN COME ON WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" I said to Lissa and screamed the last part to Adrian.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS NOW THAT YOU'VE SEEN ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW LETS SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING IN DIMITRI'S POINT OF VIEW. ENJOY AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR AND WHAT NEEDS TO BE IMPROVED.**

"Dimitri, what have you been doing so far, ready for the turkey girl?" said Ivan my beta, and best friend. I rolled my eyes at him and thought back when the pack got worried about me running as Alpha without an Alpha female, I've had many Alpha tribes looking to pair off their daughters to me but I've found no-one, until my father told me about the turkey Alpha's tradition and that it only runs in his family.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Dimitri I'm worried that and the pack is worried that you won't be able to run without a she-wolf, so I decided that you have to meet with one of my good friend,s he has a amazing daughter who is of age to be mated off." My father told me, folding his arms to his lap , I just stared at him and thought what is he on about, no-one told me that I would have trouble running a pack without a female, but that is what is happening._

_"Father, I understand your concern-" I started to say but I was cut off my him.  
_

_"Son, I don't think you do. What I'm saying is that you have to meet her, and decide that she will be your mate, I told Abe that you would consider it, and I think you should. Besides Abe's families go back to them choosing to mate off there daughers only and he called and told me that he wanted to mate her off to you, she has the best quilites that a mate should have. I don't care what you say, you will at least consider it a option and that's all to it." With that he stood up and left, I sat there thinking about what this may be to me, my pack and to her.__ I got up with a start and took off shaping in to my wolf form and running out of the house, I never stoopped until I clapsed with fatigue. It wasn't until the early morning my younger sister Viki came and looked for me. _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Dimitri...hello...DIMITRI WAKE UP"I looked up to see Ivan looking down at me in concern. I wondered what he wanted, couldn't I atleast the get some sleep.

"Ivan, hello, morning, goodbye." I looked at him and thought back to what I was thinking about earlier, about what my dad told me about the family, they have some weird tradtions.

"Well Dimitri, I just thought you wanted to get back at what I was asking earlier about the turkey girl but before you could answer you took off and I just found you now so would you please get off the bed, get dressed, have breakfast and then talk to me." He said in one huffed breath. I look him over and remembered what we were talking about something is seriously wrong with me, because it look's like I'm having memory loss.

"Okay, Ivan relax, I am ready for her, I was just remembering when my father told me I must consider her a mate, she suppose to be very beautiful, but I really don't care about her looks at the moment. He also said that their family have a weird tradtion that the father must pick a mate for the daughter, and she can have no say in it. What do you think of thart?" I said looking at him, also thinking that must be the worst way to live.

"Well that sucks." He said, brows crossed and then a smirked crossed his face. _Oh no I know that look. "_But you seemed to be in luck because he picked you, and you my friend can't run for alpha without her so you must deal." He started to laugh at the face I must have made. It wasn't that I didnt want her, it's because I didn't know her and I wanted to get mated off so someone that I loved.

"Ivan, it does suck, yes and your right I must-as you so put it- deal with it, I will then have to call her father tomorrow and tell him that she will have to come to Russia in a week." I said, signing looking at him. He just stared at me, with the look I know so well.

"Look Ivan I get it's a bit earlier for her to come to Russia-"

"A bit early, Dimka you are giving her a week to leave her home in Turkey to come to Russia to be your mate." He said, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I took it as an offence that he would assume that I would marry her as soon as she landed thats just low.

"Look Ivan, I would never just marry her as soon as she land," He rolled his eyes at me."I wouldn't but the mating season is in the summer and it's only spring so that give us enough time to get to know each other, don't you think." I said trying to plead with him to agree, I seriously don't know why though.

"Okay, I see your point, but whatever man, she's going to be you mate anyway. I need to go, but I will see you soon man goodluck." He said, getting up from the bed, I rolled my eyes at him, I will see him when the next girl will come to me to tell them Ivan broke their heart.

"Ja man, just don't break anymore hearts at the moment please." I said, but he just gave me a shrug and walked out the door, I huffed and fell backwards on my bed hoping I could get some sleep. But as soon as I closed my eyes there was _knock knock _at the door I grunted and got up to answer it, but was more shocked at who I saw.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO UM THAT WAS DIMITRI'S POV. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND YES WHO IS BEHIND THE DOOR? SO BACK TO ROSE BUT WE WILL HAVE D BACK AND WE WILL FIND OUT WHO'S BEHIND THE DOOR. :) SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

"Shut up," I all but growled, I swear if I wasn't going to marry the prince then I was so going to kill Adrian, I'm guessing you want to know why. Well I'm going to kill him because ever since we got on the plane his being nagging and nagging and nagging and nagging and well you get the point. If I wasn't about to marry then I would kill him, why you would ask,well if I wasn't getting married then I would be thrown in jail. But if I was then I don't know, it could very bad for the family and I don't want that even if I don't know them it would be selfish to take away their rights or alphaness or whatever they call it away. So now we get back to annoyingness

"Oh, why do you wound my heart so." Adrian said adding a pout to his expression, it wouldv'e looked really nice on him if he wasn't irrating me to death.

"Oh, why do irrate me so?" I retorted back to Adrian, rolling my eyes. Honstely he acted like a baby, a really irrating baby.

"I do it because I love you."Adrian said looking at me straight in the eye. I started to choke on my own spit, looking at him with watery eyes in shock.

"Y-you love me?" I asked in disbelief, he looked like I killed his puppy because I didn't know he loved me and that it was heart-breaking for him to see me get married to someone else.

"Yes, I do. Rose I've loved you since they day I first saw you and, I wanted to be your boyfriend, but that didn't work our so well now did it." He said looking down, I felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

"Oh Adrian," I went over and gave him a hug"I love you too," He gave the biggest smile he had and I felt like a jerk because it will soon fade away from his face because of what I'm going to say."I love Adrian, but as a brother, a second annoying brother. I'm sorry, but if I wasn't going to marry then I still woudn't date you , it's not like I don't like you but I just don't have that sort of feelings for you. Someday your going to find that special someone and I'm going to be extremely happy for you, okay so please don't be angry or sad okay you will find her, but I'm just not her." I said pulling away from the hug and gave a wary smile. He gave me one back but I don't think his heart was in it.

"I know that Rose, it's just a man can never stop hoping." He said giving me a shrug"And anyway I'm your gaurd so that just won't do and I just hope I will find that special girl."

"I know you will Adrian." I said going back to my seat, this was going to be a long ride we've already being in the air an hour and but it felt like 5hrs, I just hope it doesn't take long.

_LATER_

We just landed and waited until the seat belt lights turned off. Adrian hasn't said a word to me since the incident about him loving me. He just gave me looks but I've just ignored him. I wanted to say something that will help him with what I said.

"Adrian, were here so..."I started off but couldn't continue what I was going to say knowing nothing I say will help him, he just gave me a stiff nod telling me he knew but wasn't going to respond.

"Adrian, I know what I said hurt you, believe me I know okay but it won't work okay please can we just move on from this please I need you here with me and that I need your support with what is going to happen who know maybe you'll find your dream girl here." I said looking up with pleading eyes I knew it was harsh to tell him to move on and that I needed his support at the same time.

"Rose, you know you got my support with this and it wasn't your choice but, I don't think I will move so quickly from you but I will try and maybe who know I might just find her here aswel." He said giving me a smile and getting and going to collect his bag from cabinet above his seat I stood up and did the same. I gave him a small wary smile and he gave me a reassuring smile. I took my bag and walked to the door taking a big breath and nodding to the pilot to open the door.

_DPOV_

_"Ja man, just don't break anymore hearts at the moment please." I said, but he just gave me a shrug and walked out the door, I huffed and fell backwards on my bed hoping I could get more sleep. But as soon as I closed my eyes there was a knock knock at the door I grunted and got up to answer it, but was more shocked at who I saw.  
_

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" I said shocked, I stared at my ex girlfriend shocked wondering why she's here also what she will possible want after she broke up with me.

"Hey Dimka, I just came to see you and I justed wanted to see how you were." Tasha said, looking at him with sad eyes. I had to look away wondering why she had that type of expression. She's the one who broke up with me in the first place, now that I'm getting married she came back after 6 months.

"Cut the crap Natasha, I waited 6 months, I called, I waited and I moved on. I know for a fact you don't care so cut the chit chat and tell me why your here." I said almost snarling at her but I'm a gentlemen so I stop from doing that.

"It's not crap as you much as put it, I did... I do care Dimka," I had to roll my eyes at her "I... I want you back... OKay I want you back." She said but she almost screamed the last part.

"Well it's too lat e and there's a little fact that I'm getting married and even if I wasn't I still wouln't came back to you. Goodbye Natasha." I said slamming the door in her face. Okay maybe I'm not relly that gentlemeny but damn that woman irrates me to know end. I can't belive she did that but anyway I won't have to deal with her once I'm married, It's a little harsh using another woman who I don't know as a way out. But I guess I just have to find out though.

_Knock knock knock knock knock _

Oh for the love of... I started walking back to the door opening it with force perpared to shout at whoever is at it when I see my mom._  
_

"Mama." I said again surprised, this day couldn't get any worse not that I don't love my mom is that sometimes when she's here it's either good or bad news but with her facial expression I'm gathering it's bad news.

"Dimka, the Turkey girl has arrived and the reason I'm not smiling is because of Tasha." She said with a grimace. Oh god please tell me she didn't do anything stupid please.


	7. Chapter 7

**_HEY EVERYNBODY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT I LOVED YOUR IDEA THEHUNGERACADAMY ABOUT TASHA AND ROSE I WAS THINKING THE SAME SO LETS SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH THEM. READ AND REVIEW GUYS_**

_**DPOV**_

_"It's not crap as much as you put it, I did... I do care Dimka," I had to roll my eyes at her " I...I want you back...Okay I want you back." She said but almost screamed the last part._

_"Well it's too late and there's a little fact that I'm getting married and even If I wasn't I still wouldn't come back to you. Goodbye Natasha." I said slamming the door in her face. Okay maybe I'm not really a gentleman but damn that woman really irrates me to know end. I can't believe she did that but anyway I won't have to deal with her once I'm married, It's a little harsh using a woman who I don't know as a way out. But I guess I just have to find out._

**_TPOV_**

"It's not crap as much as you put it, I did...I do care Dimka," I saw his eyes roll and that just hurt me "I...I want you back...Okay I want you back." Tasha said, she practically screamed the last part at him, didn't he see I made a mistake and yes not calling for 6 months was stupid but I didn't know how to handle it the relanship was getting more intense and I just bailed. I do love Dimika, but sometimes I just can't cope with what he does, the way his always gone or when we're finally along all he cares is his damn western novels. I signed, but now that I was gone, I just can't stand not having him there with me.

"Well it's too late and there's a little fact that I'm getting married and even if I wasn't I still wouldn't come back to you. Goodbye Natasha." He said,slamming the door in my face. I stood there shocked, I can't believe what he just told me. Getting married, GETTING MARRIED, I screamed at the back of my throat and stormed out the palace. I can't believe his getting married and only after we broke up six months ago. SIX MONTHS AGO it wasn't so long ago, didn't he love me. No I know he does.

"Omf"

"Oh my god, watch were your going." I said getting up, she looked up and saw the messenger for the alpha. Hmmmm, maybe he knows where this little bride is, that's going to marry my Dimka.

"Sorry ma'am, didn't see you there." He said in a huff almost like he was running like his life depended on it.

"Yes, well watch were your going next time." She said sweetly. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him.

"Sorry ma'am, but I got to get an important message to our alpha." He said, getting ready to transform again.

"Well, I just came back from the alpha and he asked not be disturbed, so if you just gave me the message, I will go back to him and relay the message." I said innocently _come on, come on_. He just looked at me sceptically and I just gave him another sweet smile.

"Okay, um the Turkey's alpha's daughter has just arrived and is waiting for him." He said still looking eyeing me sceptically, I just had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him again, Jeez can't get more gullable than him.

"Oh, good so um where is she? Just so I know what to tell him." Tasha said, she nearly yelled so the bitch thinks she can just take him, now can she, well let's see about that.

"She's at the airport." The messenger said slowly, I just gave him a look that said_ do you think I'm dumb? _He just a gave a shrug. I signed men.

"Thanks..." I trailed off, well I didn't know his name so whatever.

"Thomas" The messenger said looking away, as if he was guilty of something.

"Yes, well thank you Thomas, I will definitely tell the alpha about this." Tasha said giving him a sweet smile and walked away. But what nobody saw was the evil grin she now supported on her clearless face. "Well, little Turkey girl lets see what you got." She whispered to herself, while walking straight to the airfield.

What she didn't know was that somebody saw the incounter and took it to the alpha.

**RPOV**

_"Rose, you know you got my support with this and it wasn't your choice but, I don't think I will move so quickly from you but I will try and maybe who know I might just find her here aswel." He said giving me a smile and getting and going to collect his bag from cabinet above his seat I stood up and did the same. I gave him a small wary smile and he gave me a reassuring smile. I took my bag and walked to the door taking a big breath and nodding to the pilot to open the door._

As soon as I stepped off the plane, I was taken back at how beautiful Russia really is, I always thought it was a wasteland, but damn it is beautiful, but not as beautiful as Turkey.

"Beautiful isn't it." Rose said to Adrian who just shrugged as a response. I gave a tired sign and started walking until somebody got in my way.

"Excuse me ma'am." The unknown person said, then immediately Adrian came in front of me.

"Well your excused, and no you can't talk to her." Adrian said aggressively, I was shocked, I didn't know he would take his body guarding now as such... I don't know, a big thing. I calmly put my hand on his right shoulder hoping it would calm him down.

"It's okay Adrian, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm at all. Now what do you want." Rose said calmly, taking worried glances at Adrian.

"I'm Thomas, the alpha's messenager and I was wondering if your the Turkey's alpha's daughter?" Thomas said, worrying that he got it wrong and that would be the end of his job.

"Yes, I am but please call me Rose. But where's the alpha, I thought he would be here?" She said looking around._ God I just knew_ it. I thought when I couldn't see him, but given the fact I didn't know what he looked liked, but I wouldv'e thought he'd wear something to show his royal.

"I'm sorry Rose, but the alpha isn't here, but as soon as we get going..."He stumbled off, he lookjed startled by the glare I fixed him"Or you can stay and I'll just go get him." Thomas said.

"Great, just let him know that I'm looking around for a while." She said looking around already.

"Okay Rose, I'll let him know." THomas said as he took of changing into a grey and white wolf.

"Well, he took off fast hey, were you serious about looking around." Adrian said shrugging. Why is it that all he does is shrug when we talk. I signed and gave him the famous look not the glare but the stare, same power as the glare. He got the answer and signed. We started looking at random things, talking and then eventually we sat down and ate some lunch. I had a burger and he had a hotdog. I looked at him and thought if we will get back to joking around, I may not like him but that doesn't mean that I want him sad all the time. After we had lunch we started to leave the airport. I started to wonder when this guy was going to be here. I signed and turned to Adrian.

"So Adrian...Omf" I started but was cut off by a slamming body, damn that hurt. Adrian immiditely shifted into his wolf's form. His wolf was a beautiful colour, he was brown and white but it was mixed together to create a soft coffee cream and it mixed well with his emeral eyes. He started growling at whoever slammed into me, I stood up, dusting myself off, when I saw who did it. It was a grey wolf. I just lifted my eyebrows at it, because I couldn't do the one eyebrow thing and signed because of it, I started to think why the hell it did it.

When the wolf jumped at me again Adrian jumped at it _grey I think I'll call it that now_ and I immiditely had a flashback to my promise to Liss, I brought back out of my thoughts to a whine, I saw Adrian on the floor and the grey on top. _Oh hell no! _I growled nobody hurts my friends even if I want to. I shifted into my midnight black wolf form and attacked grey, but I had to get it away from Adrian first so I swiped it's face with my paw, claws and all. It yelped and saw me looking at it with angry brown eyes, it just looked back at me with grey blue eyes and attacked again but was stopped by a voice booming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" A person boomed. I looked for the sound of the voice but I couldn't take my eyes of the grey because I didn't know what would happen if I did. A growl came from Rose's throat as she saw the grey move. But it only moved away to change form. I growled again and went to check on Adrian, but I saw that he was covering his paw with his body so I guess she bit him extremely bad. That bitch. I shifted my gaze to them, checking to see if they did anything, they didn't so I left and changed and came back in black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. I was so pissed off you couldn't believe it.

"I'll tell you what the hell is going on." I sleethed, "This liitle bitch came out of now where and attacked us. I don't know the traditions of Russia but I sure as hell know mine." I said, thinking of the many treasons this bitch has done, and what I'll do to her once I talk to the alpha.

"Look I'm sorry..." He trailed off

"Rose" I gave. I hope this takes quick, poor Adrian.

"Look I'm sorry Rose, I have no idea why she did it. But let me assure that she will get punishment. But let me know if I can do anything to make up for this incident that happened." He said.

"Yes you can, you can take me to see the alpha." I said looking passed them. I was so done with this shit.

"Why may I ask, do you need the alpha?" He said with mild curiosity.

"Well I'm Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, the Turkey's alpha's daughter and I have to get married to him." I said, I took a glance at Adrian and saw that he was in more pain than every."Oh can we get some medical attention for my friend, his in pain because of that crazy bitch."

"Well I'm the alpha, my name is Dimitri Belikov and we will get medical attention to your friend, but if you can please follow me, and I'll have my men take him." He said making a hand jester to the men behind him. I growled

"I don't think so, I'll go with him." I said getting our bags and following them to a black van I didn't trust them even if he was my fiance`. Adrian hasn't changed back into his normal self I was beginning to get worried.

"Very well then, and I'm really sorry about what happened with tasha Rosemarie, I don't what went on in her mind." He said shaking his head sincerly.

"Ja, well don't let it happen again or else, and just so you know you can call me rose." I said giving him a small smile, come on it wasn't his fault that his...I don't even know what she is to him, is a crazy physco bitch that attacks people for no reason.

"Thank you Rose, and please call me Dimitri." He said bowing his head in respect, I just nodded in acknowledgement and turned facing the front, worring about my bodyguard.

Tasha just stayed quiet through the whole incounter and occsional, Dimitri would throw a glares at her when he saw she was looking at him with what looked like longing in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**_HEY EVERYBODY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I TRIED TO THINK OF WHAT TO PUT IN THE CHAPTER HOPEFULLY IT'S GOOD SO...READ AND REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. THIS IS A EXTRA LONG ONE I THINK FOR YOU GUYS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS TINK OF THIS._**

_**DPOV**_

After my mom told me what happened, I immediately called some of my men. After everybody was here, we literally raced to the airport to see what the hell tasha had done. God I hope she didn't do anything stupid.

_What the hell,_ I thought as we arrived. There was a caramel/coffee cream brown on the floor, he was obviously injured, a midnight black and natasha. The midnight looked extremely angry. I better do something before they both kill each other.

"What the hell is going on here!" I boomed. They both looked back at me but the midnight looked right back at tasha. It started at her for a moment before walking away and then coming back in a purple tank top and black skinnies. She looked more pissed off than just moments ago.

"I'll tell you what the hell is going on," She sleethed in anger. "This little bitch came out on know-where and attacked us. I don't know the traditions in Russia but I sure as hell know mine." She contuined, but got a far away looked at the end of her speech.

"Look I'm sorry..."I trailed off

"Rose" She said giving a soft look.

"Look I'm sorry Rose, I have no idea why she did tha. But let me know if you ever need something, to make up for this incident that happened." I said sincerly.

"Yes you can, you can take me to see the alpha." She replied lokking passed us, the soft look she once had instantly vanished, replacing it was a hard look in her eyes.

"Why my I ask, do you need to see the aplha." I said giving a look of mild curiosity. _God I hape this isn't the Turkey's alpha's daughter. _

"Well, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur the Turkey's alpha's daughter and I have to get married to him." She said. _Shit!_ I thought extremly shocked, I think my eye balls came out of my eye-sockets.

"Oh and can we hurry up, my friend is in need of medical attention because of that crazy bitch."

After I intoduced myself to Rose and jestered for her to follow me, she made it clear that she was going in the same van as her friend, I followed her and apologised for Tasha and her behaviour. When we were half way back, I took a glance and saw Tasha looking at me, I just glared back. I kept telling my self to calm down, _you don't want your fiancee`to see you killing someone ._

**_LATER_**

After we arrived at the palace, I instructed my men to take Rose's friend,_ which I learned had a name obviously _Adrian. I told Rose that the doctor's will take good care of him. It will be like he was never hurt. _Sort of._

"Are you sure?" She asked worried.

"Yes, I am sure. My mom will show you were you'll be sleeping. I wouldv'e showed you myself but-" I said looking at her.

"But you got to deal witha crazy person." Rose cutting me off, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I guess I'll see you later then." I said looking away.

"I guess, you will and thank you." She said giving me a small smile.

"Your welcome." I finally said and walked away. I signed now I have to find Tasha and deal with her.

**_RPOV_**

Well he was nice... and extremly rude like a guy with a stick up his ass, but whatever, he got Adrian help that's all that matters. As soon as Dimitri's mom which I learned was Olena, took me to my new room she told me that she hope's that Tasha got what she deserves, she's a very kind lady and not afraid to say what's on her mind. I like her.

_" I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark-"_

I was brought out of my musings by my phone ringing. I rolled my eyes at the ring tone _Katy Perry wide awake_, obviously Liss has been tinkering with the ring tones. She's such a silly person, but that's what I love about her. Her personality to make everybody happy, even with stupid songs I dont even like.

"Hey Liss, did you have fun with my phone." I said with a sign.

"Hey Rosie, Yes I did...hey how did you know it was me?" She asked. I can already see the frown, she's now supporting. I rolled my eyes at her even though she couldn't see.

"Liss I'd know it was you, because you were on it before you left my room the night before I came here."

"Oh right," I shook my head. For such a smart girl she can really be dumb.

"Well anyway the reason I called was to find out how it's going in Russia." _And in 5..4..3..2..1.. the questions start. I said in my head and started laughing also._ "What's the place like? What's the palace like? Did you meet the prince, what's he like...and what's his parent's like and and-" She said out of breath.

"Liss, calm down and take a couple of deep breaths," I said trying to calm her down, I was worried she'll have a panic attack on me. But as soon as I heard the deep calm breaths on the other line, I immediately relaxed. You can't be too careful. "Are you calm?"

"Yes." She replied sounding relaxed.

"Good, now Liss the place is beyond gorgeous." I said answering her first question. Lissa giggled at my discription at the place. I smiled at that.

"The place is also gorgeous but not as gorgeous as Turkey. Yes I have met the prince...his a bit...how can I say this in a nice way?" I said thinking a little hard. Come on I want to say it in a nice way and it's not even my style.

"Obnoxious"

"Asshole"

"Rude"

"An idiot"

"A prince"

We both laughed at the last one, even though it was even that funny, it was still liss.

"I miss you liss." I signed in the phone and looked down at my hands.

"I miss you too Rose, I'm still invited to the wedding right?" She asked, she sounded worried for some reason.

"Of course you are, it wouldn't be the same without you there. Why would you even think like that?"

"Well I don't know. I guess I was just worried." She replied. She sounded like she was about to cry. Oh Liss what happened.

"Listen to me Vasilisa Dragomir you are my best friend...no sister and I want you at my wedding...no even better in Russia planning it with me and I want you with me when I say my vows." I said out of breath, hopefully it's gotten in her head now.

"Really Rose?" Lissa's voice cracked through the receiver.

"Yes."I said with a firm nod even though she couldn't see I still did it to make it come out more like a command than anything else.

"Okay, I"ll tell Christian we'er coming to Russia. Love you." She said excited, before I could answer she hung up. I signed shaking my head. Lissa will be Lissa.

I wondered how Adrian was doing, well the only way I can find out was to go look. I looked down at what I was wearing and nodded, I still looked good and with that I was out the door with my hands in the back pocket of my jeans.

**DPOV**

After my talk with Natasha, man that women can lie. I signed and shook my head. I don't even know why I went out with her in the first place. Oh wait I remember. Tasha seemed...seemed people highlight seemed innocent and fragile. Had I known what a crazy...uh person she was I wouldn't of even talked to her...but I met her at a bar and she seemed _there it is again _so lost, so I decided to introduced myself. We got talking and then became friends and then after about 9 months of being friends she asked me to a dinner and movie. I didn't even know she asking me out. _What an idiot._ I internally rooled my eyes at that thought. After a while we gradually became boyfriend and girlfriend, until 6 months ago. I shook myself out of my thoughts and signed. I leaned back against the wall and thought about Rose. I signed again Rose, she...from what I saw from the brief talk we had, was that she was extremely beautiful inside and out, her personality from that brief meeting was...is tough. It's all I can think of for her, she care's about her friends than herself...I think. I signed again and scratched my head...Jeez I must stop doing that. I pushed myself off the wall. I needed to go visit her friend Adrian. I don't know why, but I felt I needed to say thanks. I know from what I saw, Rose could take care of herself, but I still needed to say thanks.

I was brought out my musings by a soft body colliding with me. I steadied myself only to find Rose on the floor looking pissed off and rubbing her butt. _Well shit._

"Well damn aren't I and the foor already acquainted." She said already hetting up, I wanted to help her, but she held up a hand saying she doesn't need help and to stay put.

"Rose... I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going and then you came out of know-where..." I stumbled with my words. I seriously don't know why, but when she get's pissed off I get scared. End of story...

"Dimitri, it's okay, I fell I didn't break any bones." She soothed. I let out a breath, I wasn't even a wear I was holding. But thank god she wasn't mad at me.

"Are you sure...I'm sorry." I said trying not get embrassed.

"Yes I'm okay. I was wondering where Adrian was and if you could walk with me there" She said relaxed.

"Okay, I would like that and I need to speak to Adrian about something anyway." I said finally relaxed. I mentally let out a breath and smiled.

**_RPOV_**

After we went to visit Adrian, Dimitri took me to dinner. He sat at the head of the table and I sat next to him. He told me this was is where we'll have breakfast, lunch and supper. When we have parties the guest's sit here as well. This was new to me because in Turkey we always have something different, when we celebrate and we only eat in the dinner room when we have guests who are really important.

"So... Dimitri, what happened with the person who attacked me and Adrian?" I asked looking down as I cut my steak, I took some nice looking veggies with it. I'm not a fan of veggies but damn when I tasted it, it was like chocolate explostion ok not really but they were nice.

"Well me and Tasha...we had a talk and I gave her a fair warning-" He answered looking straight at me, not even blinking when I snapped me head up at that. He didn't even look remorse or sad or anything, me on the other hand was pissed off.

"A warning?" I said cutting him off glaring like it was out of fashion.

"Yes Tasha...she never did anything like this before and the warning I gave her-" He said sighing when he said Tasha. It made me think he was in love with her or was still in love with her.

Before I could answer the door to dinner room and none other than Tasha, walked in and took a seat acroos from me. When I looked at her, I could see where I pawed her, there was a massive bandage covering it, it gave me the satisfaction that if she wasn't punished then the mark I gave would do it for me. I smirked in my head while she gave me a smug smile, but in reality I just glared at her.

"Hi I'm Natasha Ozera, and Dimitri's ex-girlfriend and you must be..." Natasha said introducing herself while looking at me then taking glances at Dimitri. He didn't look at either one of us but contuined eating, but I had a feeling he was listening to us.

"Hello Natasha. I'm Rose and I'm Dimitri's fiancee`." I replied, giving a smirk when I saw her face fall. Take that you pyscho crazy bitch. I was right he's probably still inlove with her.

"Yes, I know your his fiancee` and I just wanted to apologise for what happened at the airport. I don't know what happened, one mintue I was walking and the next I find I'm next to Dimitri with horrible gash on my face." She apologised. She looked at her hands that wass one the table and her voice cracked at the end of the sentence. I didn't believe her one bit. I have a bit of a trust issue, I don't trust easy and I picked up on lies easier as well so this bullshit I won't believe, but I have to pretend that I understand her crazy pyscho sanity, which is never going to happened.

"Yes, well...um" Okay so I was a bit lost for words but that didn't matter, because she just apologised and left. I looked at Dimitri to explain the weirdness of her explantion he just shrugged and looked at me as if I was going to run to her and say I forgive you. I mentally scoffted at that and glared at him.

"Not going to happen." I said forcefully and went back to my meal.

"Rose don't act like a child." As soon as he said that my head snapped up so fast, that Dimtri had to blink for a couple of minutes. He looked a little remorsed but it was gone in a flash just like how my head snapped up.

"A child...Oh hell to the fucking no," I sleethed getting up I was ready to attack him just for that comment." I am no fucking child!"

"No your not I can clearly see that, but acting like a spoilt brat." He spat out. I just stared at him and bitch slapped him across the face, for that comment about the child and the fact that he said that about body. Okay I'm not embrassed about it but damn he can't just make comments about that about my body. Asshole.

"Listen here Prince Belikov I'm no fucking child, I do not act like a child nor am I a spoilt brat. So you can take that and shove it where the sun doesn't shine and do it quick or else I will." I said calmly. _God give me an award for not attacking the idiot. _I left him sitting there with a hand mark and a shocked face. I found the front door and as soon as I was out I immediately transformed and ran around the palace, looking for a place where I can be alone. I didn't have to look far just around the corner there was a clearing and after that was a forest. I ran straight for it and found a place where I could lay down. I thought back to the Ass Fucking Hole. I'm not a child in my family you had to grow up quickly, in my case I did. I singed I never really had a childhood, I grew up and took care of myself and Lissa, when she lost her parents and brother in a fire. When Christian came in the family I made it my duty to look after him and makesure he had a childhood even though were a year apart but as soon as I understood things I took care of him. We had ma and pops but they either didn't understand or was too busy and then they did eventually stop trying though. I signed and fell asleep in the woods. My favourite place to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**_HEY GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED CHAPTER 8. WHO KNEW DIMITRI CAN BE SUCH AN ASS AND TASHA WHAT A WEIRDO. BUT LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER 9 ENJOY GUYS. READ AND REVIEW. SORRY THAT ITS SOOOOOO LATE BUT IF ANYONE HAS SOME IDEAS FOR THE STORY I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT AND PUT IT IN. _**

_**RPOV**_

As soon as I got back in the morning. I saw Dimitri ppacing back and forth, his head snapped up when he saw I was in the room. He stormed angrily across the room to me.

"Where the hell have you been Rose!" He snarled at me. I took a deep breath and answered him.

"Hello to you to Dimitri, I'm good thanks and you-" I said sarcastically, but unfortunately he didn't like to be answered like that, whatever.

"I don't want your sarcasm Rose I want to know where the hell you've been!" He said even more angry than before. I signed fine asshole we'll have it your way.

"Ok so after you pull that shit I went for a run." I said calmly moving past him to go to may room I may have back last night to get more clothes but what I really want right now is a hot shower. Hmmmmm hot shower damn do I need one.

"Rose are you listening?" He asked, after I nodded my head he carried on. I just rolled my eyes at him. " Are you crazy," _yes I am_ "You don't know the place or the people at all." _yes I do I know you don't I...okay I don't know you. _"You couldv'e been killed. There's people out there who want to kill the royal family and now that I'm getting married they will kill you aswell." He said trying to control his anger and it wasn't helping that I was talking to myself in my head instead of listening to him. Okay now try to disfuse this Rose

"I understand your anger-" I said trying to calm him down. So not working.

"No you dont! You don't understand any of it. I was going to apologise for what I said last night, because it was completely rude of me to say things I don't even know about you," He said taking a deep breath.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page with what happened yesterday." I said giving him a smile, then contuining going up the stairs.

"But now you provied that I was right about you being a child." He contuined as if I never said anything. Well it looks like Mr prince didn't take that stick out his ass. Idiot, I snickered but I had to pull it together now no time to laugh.

"Excuse me, are you still giving me the impression that I'm a child Dimitri." I asked, but I didn't phrased as a question.

"No, but your still acting like one Rosemarie." He said calmly.

"I'm not a child! Just because I don't follow rules which I think is stupid, doesn't mean I'm a bloody child! And don't you dare call me Rosemarie." I seethed. I seriously had enough of the bullshit, I also hate to be called Rosemarie, it makes me think of the plant and also it makes me feel like a child still and everybodies still incharge of what I do, where I go, ect...That name is so freaking irrating.

Before he could have responded the door bell rang. I rolled my eyes, and took a step down and then went to open the door. When I saw who was there I...believe it or not...I jumped up and down and I...I squealed unbelievable I know.

"Mason!" I can't believe his here I haven't seen him in like a year and a half I think. "OMG! Mason, why are you here? " I asked once I stopped hugging the life out of him and then letting him have a couple of fresh breaths before he answered.

"Well-" He started, but was cut off by Dimitri who was making his presences known._ Woops forgot he was still there._

"Oh shit sorry. Mason this is Dimitri Belikov, my fiance`, Dimitri this is Mason Ashford, my best friend. Anyway," I said finishing with the introductions and turned back to face Mason again. "Why are you here, when did you get here. Omg I missed you." I contuined, I was seriously so happy, that somebody was here to get me away from Dimitri and it's a bonus that it's one of my best friends. _I know its mean to use Mase but he just gets on my nerves at the moment._

"Wow this is so not the Rose I use to know, the Rose I use to know was never so hyped up to see me or anyone else." Mason joked. I just shrugged my shoulders in agreement I really don't know what happened to that Rose.

"Well things change." I said looking at Dimitri.

"True they do. Hey so were in Russia," He began. I gave him a _duh _look at the end of his sentence.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Anyway," He said to me then turned to Dimitri "Your Russian right and I was wondering," _which is never a good idea. _" If you'd take me and Rose over here a tour of the beautiful place." He contuined, lighting up at the thought of his brillant plan. I rolled my eyes at his techniques.

"That's a great idea Mase," I said and turned to Dimitri who didn't seem keen on going. " Come on Dimitri please." I asked giving him my most famous pouting look.

"No, Rose you know I can't leave," He said signing. I noticed he did that alot, well that's another reason he needed to go out.

"Come on Dimitri, please show us Russia pretty please." I asked...okay maybe a little bit of begging and a little bit of eye lash flattering...what can I say I'm persistent.

After a lot of begging and I mean a lot of begging, Dimitri finally agreed. _Hallelujah. _I looked outside as soon as I got to my room, and just looking outside made me seriously hot. So I decided to wear a three quarter pants with a blue tank top. I had to put my long brown hair in a high pony tail, so my neck doesn't sweat so bad. I took my favourite gold dangley ear rings and put them in my ears and then took out my favourite pair of sunglasses, that Liss got me. I already decided on my open gladiator sandals, I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked good enough...scratch that sexy enough to go out. Before I left my room, I took my time to sort out my sort of beach bag...putting the essentials in. Phone, wallet, make-up, extra clothes...ect. When I made it down stairs I saw Dimitri, Mason and a few other guards there. So I was the last to arrive. Excellent.

"'Bout time you showed up Rose." Mason joked.

"Ja well I couldn't leave you deprived of my gorgeous looks another minute longer now can I Mase." I said smirking when I saw him nod in agreement.

"No you can't." He laughed. Dimitri looked lost and annoyed at what we were talking about. Shame.

"Whenever you two are done talking can we move it along." He said calmly.

"Come on Mase I wana see Russia." I said excitedly.

After we finally left the palace, Dimitri took us to the St. Bastil Catherdral and my god is it big...extremely big. I took my camera out of my bag and took some shots. Lissa will love some of these. I also took some shots of me and Mase and an unexpected Dimitri. We left the catherial and then went to one of the museums. It was called the Kremlin and jeez was it bigger than the church. _Is everything twice the size here?_ I mentally shook my head at that. _Of course they are._

When looked at the paintings and the history also before we left, the last place we went to was one of the poorer areas of Russia Baia. It's poor...but it's a nice looking place, I met some of the people living there and they look rather happy to be living there, it's a struggle to actually to live there, but they said it's all about the family and friends and I believed them.

Rose was tired mentally and physcially when they got back she gave Mase a quick hug a promise to catch up soon and left to go to bed. She gave Dimitri a smile and left to go up stairs. Dimitri knew Rose was tired they had a fight then Mason came then they left to explore it wasn't to say he wasn't equally tired, he was but he had to make a plan for Rose to stop hating him. He didn't know where to be begin. Maybe Ivan can help him, and it would be a great way to catch up with him. With nerknewed purpose he went to bed and promised himself to call Ivan tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

_RPOV_

_"__Save your twisted enemy  
So you might earn forgiveness  
You know your whole world is waitin-"  
_

"Hello" I answered groggily. What a way to wake up, having the most awesome dream of a hot guy rubbing lavender oil on my back only to be woken up by my phone so I say again what a way to wake up.

"Rose! How are you!" A voiced squealed. _Oh __god to early. _I thought as I rolled on my stomach and covered my head with my pillows. I signed and went to my phone.

"Lissa GOD its bloody early are you some kind of happy drugs, because if you are give me some of those." I said glaring at the phone when I heard her laughter over it. So not bloody funny.

"Oh Rose never change...but anyway to tell you the news-" She said still laughing

"What news." I said springing out of bed thinking she's pregnant." Your not pregnant are you." I asked in a whisper "Because if you are I'm going to kill Christain." I said contuining. She burst out laughing, I huffed finding not joke in this at all. "Lissa it's not funny!"

"Oh Rose I'm called to tell you that we landed in Russia and that I'm not pregnant...wait whats so wrong about me begin pregnant and why would you kill Christian anyway." She said and then suspiciously. I stood shocked not because she's not pregnant but because she's in Russia.

"Liss your in Russia awesome!" I said shouting up and then I hung up on her oops well she did that to me I said mentally and shrugged I was felling a bit guilty but that was gone in a milly second She was in RUSSIA I giggled and ran to take 5 mintue shower and quickly got dressed and all but ran out the door...ok I did run out the door don't judge me I'm happy ok.

I ran down the stairs and called to Dimitri and ran smack into Adrian I got up and stood there for a second to come out my daze and then jumped up and wraped my legs around him and gave him a hug and thats how Dimitri found us...can anyone say awkward...

"Ummm this isn't how it looks." Wow great response Rose really great.

"Really and what is it suppose to look hmmm." He rsponded with a casual raise of an eyebrow. Shit I knew that face. I'm in deep, deep shit now.

"It's a hug and anyway Lissa's here and Adrian was awake and I was happy and knocked him...and ja...so lets go." I said looking at him in the eyes, his was calm and guarded mine was open and telling the truth he gave me a firm nod an d walked to the wall to get keys.

"Where are they." He asked not looking at me. I signed and moved.

"At the airport." I responded. Adrian hasn't said a word the whole time when I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me he was glaring at the ground.

"Adrian are you okay?" I asked him putting my hand on his shoulder to make him stop walking.

"Yes why wouldn't I be." He replied looking down.

"Well you glaring at the ground like it's going to eat you up or something." I said looking at him in concern he kept his eyes off me all the time and I was getting sick of it. "Look Adrian is this something to do with what happened at the airport? Because if it is I don't care but the attitude is really starting to piss me off." I contuined looking at him in the eyes.

"Rose yes it is about the airport but can you just drop it please." He said looking...well pleading at me with his eyes to leave it alone. I sighed and left it.

"Okay I'll leave it for now." I said looking at him in the eye, he just sighed. I gave a sheepised shrug. I gave me a small smile in return.

_**LATER**_

"Rose!" I heard in the distance I looked up from my phone to see Lissa waving like a mad man or in this case a mad women. Before I could've run back and hug her she slammed right into me.

"Wow Lissa chill and relax, how are you and do I do I detected a glow somewhere there?" I asked looking at her face for some indication of a clue but all she did was smile and hugged me hard again.

"Well Rose...um I don't know how to say this but... well Rose I'm pregnant." She said abit unsure in the beginning but then it changed into a huge smile. I didn't know what to say and Lissa was taking my shocked face as a bad thing. Shit.

"Christian was exctied when he heard and he wants to keep the baby and I wanted you to know aswell because your the aunt and..and your not happy." She said looking down and trying not to cry, I felt bad and gave her a fierce hug.

"Oh Lissa I am happy...I'm exctied to have a little neice or nephew I was just shocked thats all. I'm not mad at all. I love you Lissa to ever be mad at you." I said giving her a huge smile to convince her I'm not angry. By the look on her face I'd say she believed me.

"Are you sure?" She asked abit unsure.

"Yes I am, so how far along are you?" I asked her looking down at her stomach wondering how far along she is.

"Well I'm about two months and as you can see," She said pointing to her stomach. " You can't see that I'm preggos."

"Awww thats not far along good I haven't missed out anything important." I said nodding at her. She gave me aliitle laugh which is good and a nod of her head.

"Well lets get you to the palace already then." I said looking around for Dimitri, I spotted him at the bag collection talking to Christian who I only noticed know. Wow what kind of sister am I if I don't even know where my own brother is.

_**LATER**_

"Wow this is amazing Rose." Lissa said awestruck at the palace I know what she means at first I was also the same.

"I know hey the place is pretty big." I said looking at the ceiling. I looked over at Liss who still was looking like a little kid on christmas. Oh well I thought shrugging my shoulders.

"Dimitri" I called not looking at where he was hidding. " I just realised something." I contuined still not looking at him.

"Yes and what's that Rose?" Dimitri asked most lightly looking at me expectedl.

"Well," I said turing to face him. For a moment I was struck at how handsome he was, I mean I noticed before but I didn't really see him because of the Tasha incident. I shook my head at that no need to get side tracked know. "Well, I just realised I don't know where Lissa and Christan are going to sleep and I still don't know my way around here so unless you want us to get lost can you show us and perhaps draw a map just incase." I aske trying not to sound irrated. I don't know why I'm even irrated, _must be the change of weather._ I thought but shook my head at that but whatever it is I hope it dissapears soon.

"Well thats nice of you to actually ask nicely for once and not bitting my head off all the time." He said in that calming tone of his as soon as his back was turned I pulled my tongue out at him serves him right. I turned my head to talk to Liss when I discovered she wasn't there but already halfway upstairs. How'd that happen I thought as I ran to catch up with them. Damn they are fast.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY EVERYONE SOOO HOWS CHAPTER 10 THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS LOVED THE IDEA I GOT ABOUT THEM SO CHAPTER 11, READ AND REVIEW.**

**_RPOV_****  
**

"Wow Rose these are amazing, oh and look at the face Mason is making, it looks like he swollowed a another blow fish." Lissa exclaimed while looking through the photo's I had Dimitri develop for me because I didn't know where to go.

"I know and the way everything looks on the photo is really amazing, it actually looks like it's going to jump out of the page." I said looking over Lissa shoulder and looking at another picture of me and Mason but with the Cathedrial at the back.

"Rose you are a great photographer I never knew that about you." She trailed off sadly, I frowned and walked around her until she was facing me.

"Hey I didn't even know that about myself, so don't be mad if I knew then I would've told you." I said looking at her, she smiled a little but could tell she was still sad. I gave her a hug just to be sure and as I was about to pull away she returned it. I heard the door open and looked up as Olena, Dimitri's mother walked in.

"I'm sorry to bother you Rose but I was wondering if you wanted to get started on the wedding plans?" She asked looking at us with a smile.

"Sure Olena, Lissa I would like you to meet my future mother-in-law Olena, Olena I would like you to meet my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir." I said looking at them.

"It's nice to meet you, your Highness" Lissa said unsure, wringing her hands behind her and taking a little bow.

'Hello Vasilisa, it's nice to meet you too and please no bowing and no formalities I'm no longer the queen." Olena said smiling down at the embrassed blonde. I covered my mouth to hold the snicker that was trying escape. Lissa stood there schocked, I couldn't help it Iburst out laughing Olena looked at me as if I gone mental but the look on Liss's face was comical. My laughter turned to a small snicker then a cough.

"Well now that we got introduced lets get the show on the road shall we." Olena said looking at both of us, the shock wore off and Liss smiled and nodded I on the other hand was still snickering. Lissa mood swings are comical and it's only been two months I think Oh well, I thought shrugging my shhoulders and following them out the door and to the dinning area.

**_DPOV_**

After we got back from the airport and got Vasilisa and Christian sorted, I left to call Ivan...but before I could low and behold Tasha came out of nowhere, the cause of all my problems. I signed this is not going to be pretty.

"Hello Natasha" I said calmly

"Hello Dimka." Natasha said sweetly. I had to grimce at the name I seriously hate it now.

"What do want Tasha?" I asked looking at her face, after the fight with Rose her face had just gotten a big scar running from her eye to her chin. It marred her face but she still looked beautiful.

"That's rude Dimka I just wanted to spend time with you, you know I miss you and now I hear you getting married, I...I just wanted to spend time with you until you got in the duty of marriage." She said looking down, she signed and looked up again. Her eyes started to water and it made me hug her, I just can't stand to see a woman cry and if there was something I could do then, I would do it.

"It's okay Tasha, how about we hang out this afternoon I'm sure there's nothing that needs my immidate attention." I said looking down at her, seeing as I am so tall she's like a miggite next to me.

"Thanks..._sniff_...Dimka..._sniff_...it means a lot to me..._sniff_." She said trying not to show that she was crying. Before any of us got to say anything Rose, Vasilisa and my mother Olena came down the stairs, in a bubbly manner.

Rose was laughing all over the place and Vasilisa didn't look any better. My mother just continued on what she was saying.

"...And then he asked "Mamma where do babies come from?" I couldn't help it I had laugh when he asked me that question. Imagine a 10 year old asking that kind of questions and believe me I didn't even tell him it came from storks." Olena said trying to control her laughter, I smaked my head against the palm of my hand she just had to get into the stories of my baby hood.

"Awwwww Mamma don't tell me you telling them the baby stories." I asked, she smiled at me and nodded as a yes.

"Oh come on Dimitri its funny we didn't know you had an amazing childhood." Rose said smiling at the inside joke.

"Dimka had an amazing childhood didn't you Dimka." Tasha said smiling at me. Rose's smile faded and glared at the women hanging on my arm. I shrugged her off, before Rose can make an accusation about me and Tasha.

"I'm sure." Rose said, she turned her back to her and gave me a glare before talking." We are going to be orangizing the wedding and we were wondering if you'd like to help us?"

"I can't at the moment Rose and isn't it traditional for the women to do the planning?" I asked looking down at her, she had her arms crossed and looked at me with an more of an evil glare.

"Yes it is but-" Rose was cut off by Tasha making her presences known again.

"Well _Rose _he just told you that he was busy now stop acting childish and go away." Tasha said rudely I was about to intervene but was stopped by a loud clap and saw Tasha's hiding in my shoulder

"I swear all that is holy and unholy that is someone calls me fucking childish one more time...Oh believe me there won't be a safe place for you." Rose said glaring at the know sobbing Tasha, she gave me a glare to dare say anything at the moment when her friend Vasilisa pulled her away.

"Calm down Rose, let's go plan the wedding with or without Dimitri's help." Vasilisa said looking at Rose in the most soothing way possible. She signed and nodding walking out the door without so much as a glance.

As soon as Rose, Vasilisa and my mother was out of sight Tasha calmed down.

"Well I'm glad there gone they were giving me a headache, how can you stand her?" Tasha asked looking at me with a glazed look.

"Easy I have to marry her." I said and took her hand and walked her outside. "Now about the day lets go." Tasha giggled while nodding and soon we were outside heading to lunch.

_**RPOV**_

"Grrrr I hate that women can you even call her a women more like a devil or bitch in disguise." I said in fustration while Lissa was nodding in complete agreement. I kept pacing around the shop while Olena was talking to one of the sales people for something for the wedding I think.

"Rose relax Tasha has nothing on you and besides from what you told me she's a real bitch..."Lissa said trailing off she was looking behind me I turned to see what she's looking at to see Dimitri and Tasha walking with her arms on him. I turned around again to pretend that I didn't see anything I gave Liss the don't-even-dare look and took three calming breaths it's not like it did anything though.

"Alright ladies I managed to find the perfect place to get the table wear and tables." Olena said clapping her hands. We signed in relief to know that atleast one thing for the wedding will go perfect I hope. I clapped my hands together as I got an idea. Lissa looked at me weird and shook her head.

"I don't know what your planning Rose but just be careful." She said looking at me, Olena nodded her head in agreement. Olena thought of Rose and Vasilisa as family and was worried of what Rose was planning.

"Oh Lissa don't worry it's full proof." I said and started to walk out the the shop.


	12. Chapter 12

**OK SO CHAPTER 11 TOOK LONGER THAN I EXPECTED SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HOPE I DON'T KEEP IT THAT LONG FOR AN UPDATE BUT OH WELL SO CHAPTER 12 LETS FINED OUT WHATS HAPPENING WITH DIMITRI AND ROSE. **

**_DPOV_**

"Easy I have to marry her." I said and took her hand and walked her outside. "Now about the day lets go." Tasha giggled while nodding and soon we were outside heading to lunch. We were walking passed one of the shops that took wedding tables and stuff to do with the wedding. What I'm a guy I don't know anything about weddings thats why the women do it because men can't. But as we were walking I got this strange feeling that I was watch but when I turned around nobody was there. Strange.

When we got out of the car Rose was standing by the door with a smile on her face, I got suspicious because all I ever seen of her was angry and that one time a smile.

"Hello Dimitri." She said in a soft voice and smiled again. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion _she's up to something _I have never seen her smile so much _that's because you keep on calling her a child what do you expect a smile everytime, wake up Dimitri. _

"Hello Rose and what's with the smiles the last time I seen you, you were angry." I said looking back to see Tasha get out with a couple of shopping bags.

"Well the reason I'm always angry is because you do that," She said and took a huge breathe then frowned at Tasha's smile, Rose's smile faded but then reapeared. " Well Dimitri we are having our engagement party tonight and I would much appreciate it if you could and would attend it if your not to busy." She contuined and left. Tasha stood there gaping and I just shrugged and walked to the house. I looked over my shoulder to see if Tasha was follow which she was then turned and contuined on.

_**RPOV**_

"So how did it go?" Lissa asked me once I got back in I turned to her and smiled.

"It went great, it's only time before Dimitri is putty in my hands." I said and turned back around. I got a sudden feeling of doing an evil witch's laugh. _Oh well._

"I don't like this Rose." Liss said crossing her arms. I signed and turned around, I put my hands on Lissa shoulders and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"I don't like it either, and I'm the one whose doing it. I got more to lose and I'm not letting Tasha get it. I hate her. So I'm getting my revenge, and if it was Christan I bet you'd do the same." I said looking at her stomach at the last part. She signed and nodded.

"Good, I need help for tonight and I need best friend time with my sister." She smiled and nodded again and then left to go get everything ready.

"I hope this will go down right." I muttered and left after Liss.

**_LATER_**

After we got ready, we left. Lissa on one side and Olena on the other I never got to meet the other siblings of Dimitri and I hope I get to meet them here. I looked at Lissa and saw the dress she pick was a pale pick that went lovely with her big green eyes and straight blonde hair. If _and that's a big if..._ you looked hard enough you could see her 2 and a half month old baby bump, but Liss is naturally skinny and you can see the almost there bumb. I signed and wondered if I was going to have a good marriage and that if Dimitri will even be faithful, I shook my head at that thought he will be I assured myself if he knows what's good for him. We got to the double doors that lead to the ball room and I took a deep breathe and muttered to them that I hope that this will go perfect or as close so it as possible. They nodded and the gaurds opened the door. _This is it._

When we arrived everything was quiet and staring. I looked over at everyone to see if I could find Dimitri or a familiar face. I saw Mason looking at us with his mouth gaping, I smirked and looked again until I found Dimitri talking to Tasha _bitch _my inner wolf wanted to come out and claw her I pushed the very powerful feeling away, _in due time _I thought_. _I took a deep breathe and took Lissa hand and walked down the stair case. Olena already went so it was just us.

_**DPOV**_

As soon as I heard the doors open I turned from Tasha to see Rose and Lissa coming down the staircase. Rose took my breathe away, she was wearing a tight royal blue dress her long brown hair looked brunette in the lighting, with her crown made out of diamonds glittering around made her more enchanting. She looked like an angel. I heard gasps from all around me but I just kept staring at her. I seriously never noticed how beautiful she is until now. I took a deep breathe and turned to Tasha and exused myself to go to my future wife.

"Wow you look great Rose." I heard the Mason kid saw. My wolf growled at the other male who looked at his mate with such lust. I took a deep breathe and shook my head at that thought._ Be patient soon. _

"His right, you look beautiful." I said looking at her. She turned around shocked and gave me a small smile. I was thrilled but kept it in.

"Thank you Dimitri, you look handsome in your suit." Rose said, looking at me from top to bottom and smiled at some inside joke. I smiled the music started a while ago and as I was about to ask her for a dance her bodygaurd came and cut in.

"Yes" She answered and they were off, I signed and was about to leave when Mason called to me. I turned around and saw that Rose was laughing at something Adrian said and kissed his cheek. I balled my fists up an dtook a calming breath to answered Mason when I saw he wasn't there. I turned and wondered back to where Tasha was standing flirting with one of the gaurds, I shook my head and head to get a drink. This is not how I wanted to spend my engagement party. I finished my drink and got up to go find Rose when I turned and found her behind me.

"Would you like a dance Dimitri?" She asked innocently. I nodded and she dragged me on to the dance floor just as a slow song started. I looked down at her and realised how short she really was. I felt like a giant next to her I couldn't imagine what she must have felt like.

"You look in deep thought-" She was about to ask when a voice from behind me came.

"Am I interrrupting something"

I signed and turned us around to find Tasha with a smirk on her face. When I about to answer Rose beat me to it.

"Yes you are, please don't make it a habit I really don't like it."

"That makes two of us." My sister answered aswell. I signed and shook my head.

"Hi I'm Viktori, Dimitri's baby sister but you can call me Vicky." She said and shook hands with her.

"Hi Vicky I'm Rosemarie, but you can call me Rose and I'm-" She started but Vicky finished for her or well the both did.

"Dimitri's fiancée" They finished and laughed. I smiled and shook my head. Only Vicky I thought.

" Ahhm" Came a voice. Tasha.

"Oh ja I forgot about you for a second Tasha." Vicky said sarcastically while galring at Tasha.

"Oh I'm sure." She replied.

"Anyway I just wanted to intruduce myself and drag the trash away." Vicky said while looking at Tasha. " Didn't you know Dimitri is getting married Tasha or are you forgetting, I mean sure you were gone for a while but I didn't know you'd forget so soon. Were you on your trip getting fuck that you lost some of those important brain cells you so desperately needed. Oh well whatever happened you are just as stupid as before you left so why don't you leave the love birds alone to they can learn and catch up. Now off with you." She contuined. Damn Vicky were are your manners.

"Hmmph." Tasha huffed and left. Vicky smiled and strolled off. I signed for the hundreth time tonight and turned around to apologise when I saw Rose laughing I didn't know I could've missed that sound. I was beautiful, it sounded like bells.

"Sorry" She waved at me still smiling.

"It's ok, now how about that dance." I nodded and we carried on.


	13. Chapter 13

**_HEY EVERYONE LONG TIME NO UPDATE, ANYWAY I GLAD TASHA GOT PUT IN HER PLACE,YOU GUYS JUST GOT TO LOVE VICKIES ATTITUDE ABOUT TASHA. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. CHAPTER 13 IS HERE SO READ AND REVIEW._**

**_DPOV_**

I smiled when I woke up when I remember what happened after the Tasha incident. After we danced to a few more songs when left the dance floor to get something to drink when my mother spoke through the mike that was by the table.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Can I please have everyone come to the table and sit down so we can start the dinner." Olena asked. I took Rose's hand and guided her to our table. I took her chair out for her and pushed it back in when she sat down. She smiled at me as thanks as I sat down next to her._

_"Thank you for joining us today to celebrate Rosemarie and Dimitri engagement party, and I hope that you will be also be joining us to celebrate their wedding in a couple of weeks. Now can you please raise your glasses in congratulation for their union." e stood and rose her glass as cheers to the couple and shout hurah, it wasn't long before everybody except Rose and myself stood up and copied. I turned to look at Rose who was laughing and smiling brightly at the scene before her, I smile and took her hand and brought it to my lips and gave it a kiss. I saw the look she gave me and laughed. When everybody sat down again Rose stood up and thanked every one and asked them to have a blessed evening and to enjoy the meal._

_It was late by the time we went to bed, I gave Rose a kiss on her hand again and moved to leave when I felt a tug on my hand. I looked down to see our hands still entwined and gave a confused look. It wasn't until she spoke that I understood._

_"Dimitri I just want to thank you for this evening and I also saw that you can be a charming person and I would like to see more of that charming side. So thank you." She said and kissed me on my cheek. She smiled and left. "Goodnight Dimitri." _

_"Goodnight Rose." I whispered with my hand still on my cheek, I smile and left to go to sleep._

_Tomorrow I'll show you Rose that I can and will be a more nice and charming person for you._

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

After what felt like hours, which technical was only 20 minutes, I stood and left my bed to got ready for the day. I wasn't lying when I thought and promised myself, I will be a better man for Rose because that's what she needs at the moment and forever. When I was presentable enough, I left. I thought for a moment to see if Rose was up but I thought against it, she's a real evil person when she's angry.

As soon as I came down stairs I saw Rose, Lissa, Vicky and my mother all sitting at the dinner table chatting at once, but as soon as they saw me they were quite.

"Morning everybody, what's with the secrecy?" I asked once I sat down at my chair with my breakfast, I looked up at Rose to see her smile, I returned the smile and looked at my mother for answers.

"Morning Dimka, nothing is wrong we were just discussing the wedding. We were wondering if you would like to come with us to the venue for it." My mother asked or well commanded me to do.

"Please Dimitri." Rose asked aswell with a pout on her face. I never seen her so happy, and I did promise her that I'll and be the man she wanted and if that means that I have to do this then so be it.

"Okay I'll come with." I replied and smiled, she beamed with a smile and contuined talking to Lissa and the others while I finished my breakfast.

**_RPOV_**

After Dimitri agreed to come with us, I was smiling for the whole day because that's how happy I was. We left as soon as he was finished with his breakfast, I giggled because he had syrup on his face from his pancakes that he was eating he looked at me confused until I pointed out the fact that he had syrup on his face.

"Thank you Rose." He replied and smiled. I shrugged in response and took his hand, he was shocked for a second before shrugging and gripped my hand tighter and pulled me to the door so we can leave. Adrian was already in the van with Vicky, Lissa, Christian, Mason and Olena, we also had some guards in other van that would be driving behind us.

"Hey everybody." I greeted and was chorused back with "Hey Rose" and "Hey Rosie" I rolled my eyes at that.

"Really Christian?" He smiled and shrugged, in return I rolled my eyes.

"Olena I was wondering if we can use the palace for the reception?" I asked her, looking at Dimitri for approval because it was also his wedding. He nodded in agreement, I turned back to Olena who was smiling so brightly it looked like she was going to start jumping up and down like Lissa out of excitement.

"We can have the wedding at the Cathedral." Dimitri said, I nodded. It was a beautiful place to be married in.

"Well then the venues are settled, now onto the food, time, music, flowers, maids, how many people are coming etc." My future mother-in-law said ticking off anything she can think of mentally. I looked at Lissa who was scribbling everything in her notebook about what must happen, I'm so glad that I have Lissa and Olena to help with the wedding seen as my mother isn't here.

As soon as we arrived in town, we sorted out where we would go and how many guards would come with us. Dimitri and I would be going to see the menu at some of the restaurants and wedding places. Lissa, Olena and Vicky would be going to the cutlery and tables place along with Christian and Mason. Adrian and a few other Guard would be going with Dimitri and myself because we were the future King and Queen. Olena would have 4 guards because she was still the Queen until Dimitri got married.

We went our separate ways and agreed to meet back in about 3 hours, it gave us enough time to look at wedding things, the menu and maybe to just walk around to get to know each other better.

We sorted the menu's out quicker than I expected, we then left for the wedding place to get flowers for the wedding, we decided to get white and blue roses because of the pureness of marriage and the blue represents mystery and the start of love in the marriage. Seen as were not in love yet I thought the blue would be nice instead of the red roses.

We left soon after, we started to walk to the food court I looked at my phone to check the time to only see that 2 hours have passed I looked at Dimitri and asked if he was hunger, he said no so we just got a cup of coffee. I signed and thought for a moment before I looked at him.

"Dimitri lets play 21 questions." I asked him, he gave me the one eye-brow look. "Oh come on, we're getting married in a few weeks if not a month, and I want to know more about you." He signed and motioned for me to go first.

"Okay, lets start with something easy. What's your favourite pass time?" I asked him, taking a sip of my Latte.

"Reading western books." He replied with a straight face, I gave him a smile but on the inside I was dying not to laugh.

"Seriously?" He nodded.

"Okay my turn What type of music do you like?"

"Umm tough question I guess, I like all kinds of music except old music that sound crap I guess." I thought then nodded after a moment to say that was it.

It contuined back and forth it only stopped when I checked my phone to see the time only to realise that it was passed the time we were suppose to leave, when I told him, he got up and held out his hand to me. I took it and together we walked hand in hand to the entrance we were suppose to be at 10 minutes ago.

We were the last to arrive, Lissa ran over and gave me a tight hug and a small smile. I in return gave her an amused look the hormones. We left the mall in a hurry because everyone was dying to get back home and discuss the wedding.

When we arrive back to the palace, Dimitri did the same thing as he did at the mall and took my hand and lead me inside.

"So the wedding will be in a couple of weeks if you exclude this week it gives us 5 weeks to plan and make everything run perfectly which isnt even enough time." Lissa said without taking a breath. I laugh and nodded, I took her arm and Olena with Vicky and dragged them upstairs. Dimitri smiled and shook his head and followed us.

_**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS STORY TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE I REALLY APOLOGISE. ANYWAY HAPPY NEW YEARS AND HOPE YOU GUYS HAD AN AWESOME XMAS. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**_HEY EVERYONE LONG TIME NO UPDATE, ANYWAY I GLAD TASHA GOT PUT IN HER PLACE,YOU GUYS JUST GOT TO LOVE VICKIES ATTITUDE ABOUT TASHA. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. CHAPTER 14 IS HERE SO READ AND REVIEW. I LOVE THE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES I GOT, TO TELL ME TO HURRY UP LOL THANKS GUYS._**

**_RPOV_**

It's been a week since we went out to the shops, when Dimitri started acting like a gentlemen. When we got back that day Lissa, Olena and Vicky immediately went upstairs, to talk about the wedding. Dimitri followed us up but he was smilling and shaking his head at us, oh well it only happens once...getting married that is and I plan on getting married once that you very much.

I signed when I thought about what they discussed and grimnced when the tailor pulled the dress tight again, I swear its so tight my boobs are about to fall out. Lissa and Vicky was nodding and asking to be pulled tighter.

"Guys my boobs are about to hang out-" I started but was cut off by Vicky.

"That's the point Rose, it suppose to enhance the figure." She explained for the millionth time.

"Yes I know but I can't breathe it won't do any good if I faint before I reach Dimitri, so you either let me breathe or we get a different dress which if I'm correct in my right size, 'coz god this dress is a size smaller than my real size." I explained trying to breathe. It worked when I saw Lissa nodding with what I said.

2 hours of arguing and complaining we were finally out the shop thank god, and on our way to get something to eat. Being at the mall for more than 5 hours and not eating is not ideal. As we were walking I saw Dimitri and Olena walking out another shop I smiled but by the look on their faces it was not good. I looked back at my partners and saw that they noticed, we started to walk to them and find out what they were so worried about.

"Dimitri what's with the long face are you not glad to see me." I tried to ask with a joke but I grimaced when it didn't have the effect that I wanted.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Rose." He said and smiled, I smiled back at him silently thanking him for the sort of complement.

"Then why the sudden long face what happened."

"It's just that we heard..." He started and looked down with a frown on his face.

"What did you hear?"

"We have to move up the wedding." He said looking at my face instead of the ground, I didn't see the problem in that so we probably on have a month to plan the wedding its not like its next week.

"So then what's the problem."

"The problem is that its in a weeks time Rose."

"Oh God that's a problem Dimitri we won't be ready!" I said looking at Lissa, when I saw she had a wicked grin on her face.

"Lissa I know that look, what are you planning." She smiled and shook her head at me.

"Oh nothing Rose, nothing at all." She said and walked away. I shook my head at her and thought that it might be hormones, which means bad news for poor Christian.

**_LPOV_**

When I heard that Rose and Dimitri had to move up the wedding I was worried that we won't have enough time but then again they have me, Vicky and Olena as their wedding planners. So everything should run smoothly. I hope, that it will.

When we got back Rose went into her wolf state and ran to the woods, along with Dimitri. They look so cute together. I know Rose will give him a chance because she deserves it.

**_DPOV_**

When we got back Rose transformed and ran to the woods, I immediately followed her so that we can talk in peace. I followed her until we reached a creek. I didn't transform and neither did she, she sat down with her head bowed down and her tail curled. I walk other to her and sat down the same way she did except my head was resting on her neck.

After a while I licked and nipped her neck to get her to respond to me, that didn't work so I got up and pushed her with my front paws. While that sure worked after she got up from the tumble I gave her. She looked at me with her golden eyes, I never saw it coming, the jump she gave that is.

I yelped and got up, she gave me a wolfy grin. I gave one back, and that's how our war started. It was fun we even landed in the water. After a while of just splashing we got out and shook the water off and laid down to rest. We never talked about the wedding that was going to take place in a week's time because we both know that this will probably be last time both of us will get any peace in a while. We never made it back to the palace that night. I could see why Rose spent so much time out side, it is rather peacefull than in the palace.

When we got back in the morning still in our wolf states Rose licked my face as a thank you and left for her room while I stared at her. I looked down and went to my room thinking that this going to more harder on Rose than on any of us because of how young she is. I can only hope that I can make this marriage a success for hte both of us. I really like her though, but I don't think she'll give me a chance after the way I treated her but I hope I can make it up to her. Like they way I'm trying to.


	15. Chapter 15

**_HEY EVERYONE LONG TIME NO UPDATE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. CHAPTER 15 IS HERE SO READ AND REVIEW. JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW AND NOBES I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY, I AM TRULY SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG ON ONE CHAPTER, TRULY SORRY. ON WITH THIS CHAPTER.  
_**

**_RPOV_**

After I heard the news that the wedding will be moved I was worried about why, and if the wedding will be perfect as the way that we planned. Lissa was in her moods again about the wedding, this must be perfect, this must be there, etc etc.

Ah well I'll just go along with whatever she and the rest decide except for the dress, never again.

Today Dimitri has been acting weird, I don't know why but I'm worried when I told Lissa my concerns she just brushed it off as pre-wedding jetters. I get that, but I'm worried what happens if he...no he won't not, for that bitch that's for sure. Anyway I shouldn't be worried, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway-Muzar and I don't get worried. Oh god what's happening to me!

**_DPOV_**

Okay I have got be good at this...I let Rose find out about what I'm planning, I just hope she's not...oh who am I kidding she's gonna freak...Oh god here she comes, what to do, what to do...! _Act normal idiot! _Right act normal, thanks brain._ Your welcome...idiot._ I resent that.

"Hey Dimitri" Rose said waving at a bit. Oh my god she's so beautiful, her long brunette hair is loose and wavy that just adds to her beauty, I prefer her hair up so it doesn't hide her beautiful face.

"Hey Rose, how are you?" I asked shifting on my feet like I'm ready to bolt. But I can't give her that impression.

"Uhm okay, Dimitri are you all right, you seem distracted."She asks with a frown on her face.

" NO! I'm okay. I've been a bit distracted with the wedding coming up so quickly thats all." I say looking at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I replied with a sharp nod.

"Okay, Dimitri Lissa and myself are going out. I'm not sure when we're coming back, so don't wait up." Rose said walking away, but at the last second she turned her head to look at Dimitri to find that he was smiling and looking down. It was like he was proud of something. She turned around with a heartbreaking face and left for her room.

Dimitri looked up again just to see her walk around the corner, he smiled again, this is great just great she doesn't know and will never guess. I just hope I can pull this off.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called my best friend Ivan. I just hope he hasn't slept with anyone else at this time again or not drunk off his pants. But hey you never know this is Ivan after all.

_Ivan get back here_

Here we go...

_Ivan get the fuck over we have business to deal with_

I said to him and hung up, it may seem rude but hey that's how I roll when it comes to him and women you just have to be rude so he could hurry up. Now on to business, I walked to the front door to wait for Ivan to come.

**_RPOV_**

"Lissa I'm not imagining anything he...it was like he didn't even want to talk to me and when I asked he seemed so distant, I don't know maybe he's regretting the wedding you know." Hell I never wanted to be here and look at me all tamed, what a joke. I suppose to be fearless, independent and strong, and look at me know. I'm scared, still independent and strong but it's like something in me wants to surrender, _over my dead it will_ but hopefully it won't be too soon.

Lissa wirled around and firmly gripped my shoulders it would have hurt a person who didn't have strong bones like myself, I wouldn't brag but I got some strong bones let me tell you that. "Rose, listen to me, you are imagining things. If you don't believe me then I will personally go to Dimitri and ask him with all my hormonal problems I'll make it hell for him. But for now can you relax and help me, the wedding is in a weeks time, and let me tell you is not enough time to get a perfect wedding done." She said finally realsing my shoulders and turning around again to look at whatever she was looking at.

I signed and followed her like a lost little puppy. Ever since I came to Russia I learned the language, spoke the language and went to formal parties etc. BUT I haven't seen or done any action in like months and those months are and were the worst, I'm craving danger or something to excite me before I seriousl die of bordem, I might even have to resort into finding Natasha _no hell no _no your right brain and girl we aren't that desperate.

As we left the mall afrer hours of doing god know what, a group of men that wore baggy t-shirts and jeans and some of them were even carring what looked like pocket knives. Pathetic let me tell you.

"Give us all your money or else." Said one of the guys, swinging his knive to emphasize that he would hurt us if we didn't do what he told us to do. Me being the implusive one changed in to my wolf, it's being so long that I actually forget how I looked, Lissa would have also changed if she wan't worried about her baby being hurt if she changed. It would hurt the baby but Lissa likes to be certain about things, so anyway these guys are also werewolves but it looks like they either to stupid to change or too drunk to care.

They all charged at me at once, now being me being so pent up with raw engery attacked them I didn't seriously injure them unfortunately but I did get them unconsious. Lissa rode on my back all the way to the mansion. Lets hope Dimitri doesn't find out about this incident.


End file.
